


Confessions

by zacklin52



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beast - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: A monthly magazine containing confessions of your dream women.
Relationships: Real People/Fictional Situations
Kudos: 2





	Confessions

https://discord.gg/zzVqfQjQrT

Check in the Magazine channel!


End file.
